


Empty

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alien Biology, Cecil Has Tentacles, Ficlet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Tentacle Dick, he literally fucks himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Cecil goes into his first full heat in a long time, but Carlos isn't there to help. He'll just have to make do.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr ficlet, from my old Night Vale ask blog, if anyone remembers that.

Cecil groaned, frustrated, as he settled back down on his mattress from his orgasm. It wasn’t fair, he thought through his heady haze of his arousal, that Carlos wasn’t there for this. He didn’t begrudge the other man for it–a family emergency had suddenly arisen and Carlos was on the nearest flight to Colorado–but the timing was terrible.

Cecil was in heat, his first heat since he and Carlos had gotten together, and he wanted them to share it together, which is why he never took any suppressors, which is why he was feeling so awful. He hadn’t had a full heat in a few years and Cecil didn’t realize he could ache for someone so much. 

He pulled out his toy with a wet ‘plop’ and rolled over on his back, waiting for the fire to begin again in his veins. He had come four times already and not even his favorite dildo–-ribbed, bright purple, and thick–could alleviate him. Sweat had pooled along his back and neck and forehead and he could smell his semen and his slick in the air which just made him long for Carlos even more. It was smothering, the slightly sweet smell and it made him want to beg for the musky scent of his lover.

The heat slowly began to sink through his veins and Cecil tried to hope against the inevitable. His body flushed, his pulse sped up, his nipples hardened, and his tentacle-like, prehensile cock slowly emerged from inside his body. It slid out of his slit and stroked against his thigh, eager for stimulation. Cecil groaned again and put his arm over his face, too tired to want anymore and too unwilling to give into his body’s commands. He could feel himself getting wetter by the minute and he squirmed uncomfortably and incredibly frustrated. 

This didn’t seem to deter his cock which, acting on Cecil’s subconscious desires, stroked his testicles externally through his skin until he could tell they were starting to swell. It felt good enough that Cecil disobeyed his rhetoric and spread his legs, canting his hips up enough that his cock could get better access.

Cecil closed his eyes with a hum because he was definitely wet now; he was dripping, and yet, he still wasn’t expecting it when he felt his cockhead brush up against his hole which sent an electric shock down his body. It pressed further, opening him up and Cecil moaned openly at the double feeling. He was so wet, he could feel the slick, hot heat his dick was slithering through and he was big enough that his hole clamped down on his cock and it was quite possibly the best thing he had ever felt.

It was a losing battle at this point and Cecil gave in and began to pinch his nipples in time to his cock’s sloppy thrusts. He wished Carlos were there, that Carlos could see how desperate he was (desperate enough to literally fuck himself). 

He imagined that Carlos would be flustered at first, but would grow quickly aroused. Cecil would be able to see how dark Carlos’s eyes got, the tenting in his trousers and oh–maybe Carlos would want to watch for awhile, holding off on giving Cecil what he wanted. Maybe he would stroke himself off at the image Cecil presented to him while Cecil begged and Cecil decided that he would definitely beg, Carlos liked hearing him beg. 

Eventually, Carlos would crack and would come over and press his cock in–both of their cocks at the same time and Cecil couldn’t stand the thought of it without feeling it. He reached down and pushed in three fingers at once and shuddered, shuddered at the pain and the pleasure. He was so full but it was barely enough. He could feel his dick twitching, so so close, and he pushed hard against his prostate and then came with a full body shudder. 

His dick softened and he helped pull it out so it could retract back into his body and Cecil marveled at the cum and slick on his fingers. There was already a huge damp spot beneath him and he knew he would have to replace his mattress once this was over. He wiped his hand on the sheet and lay back, gasping, wondering if he would finally be satisfied. 


End file.
